The Disappearance of Honda Kiku
by anime-hq-12345
Summary: This is somewhat of a yaoi fanfiction. STRICTLY FLUFF. I don't write hentai. Japan disappears suddenly, along with his entire nation and nobody remembers him-as if his entire existence was wiped. Only China happens to remember him and will do whatever he can to bring his little brother back. NiChu fanfic. Rated T for some yaoi scenes and language in the story.
1. Chapter 1- The World Meeting

Chapter 1- The World Meeting

Everyone just sat there at the table like the usual: England arguing with France, America yapping his mouth off, Italy dozing off at the table, Russia wanting everyone to become one with him, and Germany just sitting there, shaking his head in irritance.

China was busy watching the scene, and he wondered why all the nations here acted so immature. He sighed. He was just about to get up and leave the meeting on his own when he noticed Japan wasn't looking like himself today. Sure, China had watched him behave something like that several meetings before, but this was different. He kept looking over his shoulder like they were being watched.

China approached his younger brother and asked if there was something wrong. Japan muttered, " At least they're gone, for now….", then he realized that he had spoken aloud. He looked at China and said, "It's nothing, really. I'm fine.", but the look in his eyes told something else.

China sighed and walked back to his seat. It would be no use trying to get his younger brother to speak up. Even if he tried, the Japanese man wouldn't get let off so easily.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!", Germany suddenly cried.

All the nations suddenly went quiet as Germany lectured them about proper protocol during a meeting and the importance of cooperating with each other. Apparently, this happened almost _always_ during a meeting.

"Any questions?", Germany asked as he gave the other nations a long hard stare. Nobody answered. "None? Then the meeting is over. That's it!", Germany told everyone.

Everyone then started to get up and leave the conference room one by one. Japan stayed in his seat, with a very worried look on his face. China saw it as he looked back, but he reassured himself that nothing was wrong as he stepped out of the conference room.

Oh, how he wished he knew of what was going to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2- Oyasumi

Chapter 2- _Oyasumi_

After China left the conference room, he went back to his home and went inside. He sighed as he slumped into the nearest chair and tried to relax. His back hurt and he needed a massage. He then got up and walked to his kitchen, opened up his cupboard, and took out a kettle and a small tea set. He filled the kettle with water and then placed it on a stove. The water began to boil. He waited for a few more minutes until the kettle began to whistle. Then he reached into his cupboard again, and took out a packet of green tea leaves. After he switched off the stove and took the kettle, he placed it on a table and added the green tea leaves to the water. He then poured himself a cup, and returned to his seat in the living room.

He looked at the tea he made and sighed with content. He loved green tea ever since the day Japan invented it and introduced it to him. Now THAT brought about a fond memory. As Yao sipped the tea, he tried to recall what happened on that day.

-FLASHBACK-

"Huh? What's that you got in your hands, aru?", China asked a kid Japan who held up something to him in his hands. In his hands were a clump of green leaves that emitted a fragrant aroma from them.

"I found these leaves somewhere while I was playing. They smell nice.", kid Japan said as he studied them with his trademark neutral expression. ( ▼-▼ ) -this "Well that is really nice, aru.", China said, then he bent down and offered him a glass of lukewarm water. "You must be tired, so why not have some water, aru?", China said as he gave the child a glass of water.

Kid Japan accepted the drink, said a thank you, then he began to drink; just as he accidentally dropped the leaves in the grass.

"Aiyah! We should boil this immediately, so that these leaves would dissolve already, aru. See- they're already beginning to settle, aru.", China said, then he took the glass and went inside while kid Japan followed.

He boiled the mixture, then a fragrant aroma rose.

"Hey, this actually smells good, aru. I might as well taste it, aru.", China said, then he took his ladle, spooned a portion for himself into a cup, then sipped it.

It really was good. It was a little bitter, but China liked it. He took the cup away from his lips and looked at kid Japan.

"_Nihon_, I believe you have created something new in the world of tea, aru. I'm so proud of you, aru!", China said that as he lifted kid Japan on his shoulders and beamed proudly at him.

For once, though it may have not looked like it, kid Japan (or Japan only, if you wish), actually smiled.

-PRESENT-

Yao smiled at that last part. How proud he was back then.

Just as he was recollecting his thoughts, he heard some knocks coming from his front door. He went to answer it, turned the knob, and opened it.

Kiku was standing there in the doorway. He gently smiled and asked if he could be let in. Of course, Yao agreed. He ushered his guest to the living room and had him seated.

"So what brings you here, aru?", Yao said as he poured Kiku some of the green tea he already made. Japan hesitated for a moment, his eyes looking quite dark, then returned back to his usual expression. "…I just came here to tell you 'Good night'. Nothing much. I was just thinking that you would be worried if I did not at least contact you every once in a while, Yao-san.".

"But no need to get so worked over me, aru. You need to rest, aru.", Yao said then he sat down in a chair across to where Kiku was seated. "Have you told the others your 'good night' yet, aru?".

"_Hai_. Yes, I have.", Japan responded. He then got up and started to walk out of the room. "If you must excuse me, I must go. I have things to attend to.".

"…Wait, aru! You're leaving so soon? Not even with a goodbye, aru?", China said.

"Ah, that's right. Thank you for reminding me. Goodbye, China-san, and _Oyasumi_."

China could only stare at him as he walked out the front door and headed out into the night; wondering if something had been going on in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Disappearance

**Urk... Gomenasai... I know It's been a long time since I last updated this, but I had a bad case of writer's block recently... So if there is a horrible combination of Human and country names or a crappy chapter plot, I apologize.**

**Well, here you go.**

Chapter 3- The Disappearance

The next day, Yao made up his mind to try and ask Kiku if something was bothering him. He immediately went to his home, and saw something that terribly shocked him.

Kiku's home was GONE-entirely. And there wasn't a single trace left.

It was as if it never existed.

_As if it never existed..._, those words rang in Yao's mind. He thought about it for a while, then he got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He decided to try and contact those who were closest to Kiku aside from him. He was going to contact the rest of the Axis Powers.

He hurried to the building where the Axis Powers usually had their meetings. It was a military base surrounded by a fortress covered in several rounds of barbed wire.

A guard at the front entrance eyed Yao suspiciously and questioned him.

"What business do you have here?", he said.

"I am here to speak with the Axis Powers, aru."

"The Axis Powers?"

The guard looked at Yao as if he said, "_I am here to eat your socks, aru."_. Then he shook his head in disgust and told him, "Nonsense. There is no Axis Powers here. I think you must be at the wrong place, sir."

Yao stared at the guard, dumbfounded. "There is an Axis Powers, aru!" Yao protested. Then he continued, "You mean, Feliciano and Ludwig aren't here, aru?".

"Oh! You mean Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig Beilschimdt? Then why didn't you say so? Come on in, they have been expecting you!", the guard then ushered Yao into the room where Feliciano and Ludwig were.

The room looked like any other meeting room. It looked identical to the World meeting room, but not quite. Instead of a U-shaped meeting table, there was an oblong- shaped mahogany table set in the middle of the room. Surrounding it were several chairs. Sitting in one of them was Ludwig. He had the same expression on from the World meeting, and was still wearing his meeting uniform. Beside him was a rather familiar-looking Italian. Apparently, he was playing with one of Ludwig's hands. A large hair curl portruding from the left side of his head bounced with satisfaction.

Ludwig then looked up at Yao and then his expression changed to anticipation. "Mr. Wang, we've been expecting you. Have you come to make arrangements to trade with us again?"

Yao blinked at Ludwig for a moment, puzzled, then he slowly recalled that arrangements to trade with their countries were due that day, so he sheepishly smiled. "Well, no, aru. I came here for the purpose of seeing Kiku."

Ludwig suddenly then looked confused as well. "Kiku? I don't recall anyone here going by the name Kiku. You might have been mistaken."

Yao shook his head in disbelief. "Kiku! Kiku Honda, aru! You, him, and Feliciano signed a tripartite pact and became the Axis Powers, aru! Don't you remember?"

Ludwig then looked at Yao like he was mad. "You don't know what you are talking about."

**(=7=)6(=7=)6(=7=)6(=7=)6(=7=)6 TIME SKIP(=7=)6(=7=)6(=7=)6(=7=)6(=7=)6(=7=)6**

The Meeting of the Allies still was like the usual- although Yao wasn't sure if they were aware about Kiku's disappearance yet.

_Maybe I should give it a try…_, Yao thought. Arthur was just at the point of strangling Francis when Yao raised his question. Suddenly he felt that all eyes were turned on him. Even the high-spirited Alfred's expression turned serious. He put down his burger for once, and even Francis and Arthur stopped arguing. Ivan just looked mildly amused. They all gaped at Yao with expressions that clearly read _Is this dude crazy?_

Now Yao was the calm one, the eldest nation. It took a quite a lot for this nation to get off track (not counting in the times when one of his pandas/Hello Kitty plushies was ruined). But right at the moment, Yao could feel droplets of sweat beading at his forehead. It felt like…. _that time._ When Japan left him to die, leaving that horrible gash on his back as a reminder that their relationship as brothers did not exist anymore.

Now Yao regretted asking that question.

Then all of a sudden, Alfred's high expression returned and he gave quite a laugh. "Hahaha! What are you talking about, China? You should really lay off the tea some more~!"

Then Arthur's normal expression returned. "Yeah, China. You gave us quite a scare." Then Francis chimed in. "Seriously, _mon vieux_, you must be referring to someone else." Ivan could only chuckle.

_So they don't know either after all…_, Yao thought. The panic in his chest rose and the pit in his stomach grew deeper. Yao then politely excused himself from the meeting.

"Awwww~! Leaving so soon?", Alfred complained. With a bittersweet smile, Yao nodded. He needed some time to think about what was going on.

He entered his home again and flopped on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and wondered if he was going mad. _No, I'm not mad._, Yao thought to himself. Those memories _couldn't_ be fake. There must be something wrong with the others.

But what?

Those words once again returned to Yao's mind. _As if it never existed…_

_As if Kiku never existed…_

_No!_ Yao shook that thought out of his head. Kiku _does_ exist. He _has_ to. Yao picked up the Hello Kitty plushie that Kiku once gave him and asked it, "What am I going to do?"

For a moment there, Yao thought he saw a twinkle of wisdom behind those plastic beady eyes.


	4. Chapter 4- A nightmare

Chapter 4- The Monster

"Shit!"

A bathroom mirror crashed onto the floor—shattering into a million pieces as Arthur stood in front of it, panting heavily and covered in sweat. He looked extremely pale and had a frightened look on his face like he had just seen something horrible.

A moment passed.

Another one.

The bathroom was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

Then Arthur let out a huge sigh. What he had just seen _couldn't_ be real, would it? He just hoped it wouldn't be a vision he just foresaw.

Normally, Arthur would receive visions and foreseeings just as you would receive telephone calls—but in your head. None of them were bad or anything but this time… it was something Arthur couldn't have predicted.

He sighed again and sat on a bathroom stool next to the sink. He rested his elbows on his lap and interlaced his fingers in front of his face with a very serious expression.

"...Maybe I really _have_ to warn that old git…", he said.

* * *

"…China…"

"…China…"

"…Who's calling me, aru?", Yao said. He was standing in the midst of a dark void, and a voice was calling him. He looked around for the source of the sound but he saw no one.

"…China…"

Yao looked around some more. He was supposed to feel afraid, but for some reason, the voice sounded soft and comforting. It reminded him of someone he knew.

"…China…"

There it was again. Yao had no choice but to look for the source himself. He scampered off into the darkness, unsure of where he was going. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, and just as he was about to start running again, his eyes caught a glimpse of white. He ran after it into the dark, chasing it in the void as the voice echoed throughout the darkness.

"…China…"

There it was again.

"…China…"

"Wait!", Yao called after it. He was already panting and sweating like heck.

"…China…"

"Where are you?!", Yao asked through the darkness. Then all of a sudden the place started to fog…very heavily…

No… the question was, _WHO are you?_

Yao stopped running and screeched to a halt. The void wasn't dark anymore, it was a foggy wasteland. The place was completely shrouded in fog.

"…_.China…."_

Yao's heart pounded in his chest. The voice seemed strangely familiar… almost _too_ familiar—but he couldn't remember who it belonged to. He was sure it was someone's voice who was calling to him in this void, but this voice sounded different from earlier—this time, it sounded so weak, so helpless. It sounded like it was begging Yao for help.

"…China…_Help me…_"

That was the last thing Yao heard before the darkness he stood on gave way to him and he tumbled into the void.

* * *

Yao woke up with a start. He immediately sat up on his bed shaking and sweating heavily.

That just_ had_ to be a dream.

No, not a dream—a _nightmare_. But it was far too real to be one. Maybe it was a message?

Yao put his head in his hands and groaned. He needed to think things over. Who was the voice in his dream—and why did it sound so familiar?

Yao decided to go out and take a walk.

He spent the next few moments taking a shower, dressing up, and eating breakfast. He then opened the door and stepped outside. The air smelled so fresh.

Yao took a heave in and smiled. It was a nice morning.

He walked slowly around his street when he realized he was forgetting about something. He cautiously made a list in his head and looked things over. No, he did not leave his faucet running. Nor did he leave a candle unattended.

It was weird. It seemed that he did not forget about anything.

But why was there this nagging feeling at the back of his head?

He slowly went through each fact about him, who he was, where he lived and whom his friends were, who his enemies where, and basically everything about himself.

Let's see… He was the physical embodiment of the nation China, his human name was Yao Wang, or Wang Yao, His allies where Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, and Ivan Braginsky. Their rivals where the Axis Powers who were also known as the physical embodiments of the nations North Italy, and Germany—whose human names where Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig Beilschimdt.

That was it, he did not forget anything… did he?

But the information he went through in his head was lacking something.

But what?

Yao groaned in annoyance. He was getting a headache from trying to remember what it was.

What was he forgetting?

Or rather, _Who_ was he forgetting?

A blurry white image came into view in his head. But it also had amounts of black on it on top of it and below.

Was it a panda?

_No!_, Yao thought. That was not it. _Think, Think!_, his mind screamed. Let's check again… did he have any relatives of some kind?

That question seemed to hit the jackpot. Yao searched for more information in his mind. Did he have any parents? Duh, not. He was a nation. How about a brother?

Yao froze. The pounding in his heart wouldn't stop. It was like that question was getting him somewhere…

_Yes!_, Yao thought. He _did_ have a brother. More of an adopted brother, actually, but who was he?

_What was his name?_

Now that was one question he could not answer. His head was swirling just from trying to remember it. He must've been getting old, after all. He might've been forgetting it all this time.

Or rather, it was like something was blocking his mind.

Yao paused at the thought. What if something _had_ been blocking his mind? Something that would make him forget his most precious memories?

Nah. That is impossible, Yao thought. Time to focus on the current problem at hand. He'll have to worry about it later.

What was the name of his brother?

Yao thought deeply for a moment. Then the answer just occurred to him. _Kiku!_ That was it, Kiku Honda, the physical embodiment of the nation Japan, who was part of the Axis powers.

Yao was happy for that moment. He was able to recover a memory that nearly got lost. But then that happy moment sank into the pit of his stomach when he realized what was currently happening.

He, Yao Wang, like the rest of the world, was starting to forget Kiku Honda—much less that he had even existed.

* * *

**It's finally here! I tried to make this EXTRA LONG in order to make up for the weeks of waiting. It was actually six pages long, but when I looked at the word count... 1,125 words. FUCK.**

**I'm sorry if this was too short for your taste because I actually TRIED to put effort in this thing! TT_TT**


	5. Important Announcement

**Well, sorry for getting some of you people's hopes up because I would like to say a few things. First of all, I would like to say that the development of this story isn't going too well.**

**I've lost most of my inspiration and I have no ideas anymore for the upcoming chapters.**

**Seriously, people, after being on such a long hiatus for quite some time, I come back, and the number of reviews still haven't changed. I can only sigh.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! As in—PLEASE!**

**Those things are the only thing that still keep me going! You people might as well expect "The Disappearance of Honda Kiku" and "If Dawn Will End" to be discontinued forevermore at this rate!**

**So… PLEASE.**


End file.
